One Year
by usuallybored
Summary: One year ago, she lost her life. About one year ago. He found out she loved him. That's why she's gone. One year ago, Sam Puckett took a bullet for him. One year ago, Freddie Benson, became a murderer. T for character death. Challenge inside at the bottom
1. Chapter 1

One year ago, she lost her life. About one year ago. He found out she loved him. That's why she's gone. One year ago, Sam Puckett took a bullet for him. One year ago, Freddie Benson, became a murderer.

-A year and a day ago-

"I can't believe this!"

"I told you, you didn't have to come!"

"But you don't have any survival skills, you would have dead already if it hadn't been for me!"

"I know that! But you can die at any point too!"

"I'm Sam Puckett, I'm invincible." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Woah, that sure is original."

"Shut up."

"Okay so you explain to me what's going on again?"

"Ugh! You make me do this everyday!"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Fine, god. So several weeks ago, we found out that a physco guy, wants to kill me, because we didn't actually know why at that point, but he looks a lot like me, so we think that he's my dad, and I'm stopping him from something.

And when he came to Carly's apartment, with a gun, and you beat him up, I decided it was time to leave, and you said you needed to come with me, or I would surely die and it would be my own fault, with my lack of skills; so I finally agreed that you could come, and now we're in Oregon, far from Seattle, Washington, and we haven't seen my possible father in a few weeks, but when we passed that television store, and they were playing the news, we found out that Carly and Spencer, had also gone on the run, because that weirdo was trying to get information out of them.

And then not to long ago we found out he had a lot of followers, and they were trying to get me to join there thingy. So that I could be the vice in charge dude, and I would hack a bunch of stuff, but since I refused they said, it was either I join there group of criminals or I die. And I said I would rather die than be a criminal. And so they sent that guy to chase me, and we found out he is my dad. But we don't think he's realized that yet.

Anyways, now we're relaxing in a tent, in the middle of a forest, that we both think nobody has been in, in a LONG time."

"Okay."

"Wait forgot one part." He said smirking.

She looked at him questionably.

"And then a week ago, you started getting scared in your sleep, so you started sharing a sleeping bag with me. Which, let me tell you, is very comfortable. I made it so instead of having nightmares, you had nice dreams, about me."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah, they are so about you." She said sarcastically.

"You talk in your sleep. And sometimes, it's not even talking. Sometimes it's various noises. Noises people usually only make while doing 'stuff' and saying my name, in a very interesting way."

She turned bright red. "Shut it, before I hurt you."

"Okay then."

"I'll be right back."

"Okay." She was gone for about a second, before she walked back in. "It's night time, time to go to bed."

He smiled. "Time to sleep next to eachother. In a confined space. Touching each other in various parts of the body, that makes us feel weird feelings, and-"

"I SWEAR TO GOD SHUT UP!"

He smirked. But then they both climber into the sleeping bag together.

"Hey Sam." He said after he put his arms around her, and she was pushed up against him.

"Yeah."

"Do you really have sexual dreams about me?"

"Possibly."

"And have you ever wanted to act them out?"

"Possibly."

"Do you want to act them out, now."

"Maybe."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes."

"Then be a little bit more gentle."

"Okay."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"I'm not losing my virginity to someone, who just wants to do something because of his sexual desires."

"Oh."

"Do you love me?"

He sighed. "Yes, Sam Puckett, I love you. So much. Which is why I didn't want you to come, because I was afraid you'd get hurt. But then I was selfish, and that's why I let you come, because I didn't want to be away from you."

She smiled. "I love you too. It's hard thing for me to admit, I have problems trusting people. But I trust you. Which is why I can say that."

They both smiled. "Then let's do this."

_That night, they made love to each other. In the morning, they woke in each other's arms, naked._

"I love you Sam."

"I love you Freddie." They lay there together in each other's arm, for a while. When they heard a noise outside the tent, they shot up, got dressed quickly, and ran outside. There before them. Was the man who looked like his father.

"Hello, son."

"Hey."

"You're pretty smart, I'm sure you've figured out everything."

"Yep."

"And whose this purty little thing, next to you."

"Sam."

"And what's she doing here."

"Saving his life, Mr. Benson."

"Excuse me?"

"Saving his life from his own sick father."

"Well little lady, speaking to your elders in that way is quite rude, don't you agree."

"I can speak whatever I way that I choose to."

"Ah, I understand, and what is your relationship to my son."

"You don't deserve to know, you haven't been home with him, ever. You left before he was born. Maybe if you stayed with him, you could have made him grow up to be a bad guy, who would side with you."

"Yes, that would have been smarter, but I had an act to keep up. Ms. Benson believes I'm dead. One of my followers, dressed as a cop, and went to her, telling her, I died, in a car accident on the way to the store, a 'valentine' store, most likely for her anniversary present. Ah it was fun. Told her that I was so messed up that she couldn't even see me."

"You are a sick man, Mr. Benson."

"Thank you Samantha."

"Don't call me that."

"I may speak whichever way I choose."

She growled at him.

"Oh how very scary. Freddie, is she your girlfriend."

"Yes, and I love her, which is why you leave her be, now. "

"Well, I must admit, you are so scary, I may actually leave her alone." He said sarcastically.

"Can we skip this, and just get to the reason you're here."

"Ah, yes, You know you have two choices, join us, or die."

"I choose to die."

"Oh, isn't this so sad. I have to kill you now."

"Wait, where is Carly and Spencer?

"Hm, oh you're friends? Oh that was fun, I told them that they could save your life, if they just put a package in a bush, by the police. I told them this story, that I can't truthfully remember. And since the story seemed so out there, and little miss Carly was so scared she would mess up, and you guys would be killed, that she was so shaky. They checked the bag, and saw the money from a bank we had robbed, and a bunch of drugs. They put them both in jail in a blink of an eye."

"So there still alive?"

"As far as I know."

He pulled his gun from behind his back, pointed it at Freddie, and asked one more time, "You sure?"

"Yep."

"Nice knowing ya, _son."_

"Not nice knowing you, _Dad"_

It was like a movie, to Sam. She saw everything go by in slow motion. She heard the gun shot, and somehow, she was fast enough, to throw herself in front of Freddie.

Freddie braced himself to get shot. He heard the shot, but he never felt it. He opened his eyes, and saw his father staring at Freddie's feet. Freddie looked down. The sight was horrible. Sam lay there, a determined look on her face, but a bullet in her chest, with blood pouring out. She was dead. She took a bullet for him. His dad was still in shock.

Freddie was so mad. He picked up a sharp rock, and threw it at his Dad. It didn't kill him, but it made him fall over and drop his gun. Freddie picked up the gun, pointed it at his dad.

"Bye Dad." And shot.

-A year later, present time-

I sat at her grave. I had carried her body, back to a city in Oregon. I went to a local police station, and told them everything that happened. They held a funeral for her, and they told the police station in Seattle, to bring Carly and Spencer down. After being told everything, they let Carly and Spencer go. iCarly was aired once after Sam's death. In memory of Sam. And telling them there would be no more episodes. Freddie was just a hard shell of his former self. He didn't talk anymore. He didn't love anymore. He barely ate or drank. Then as he sat on her grave. He decided, he was done. He couldn't live another second without her. He sat on her grave. Not drinking for three days. And he died there. Above Sam. They buried him right next to her.

**Okay so I've never done a challenge before, but I've seen a few, so I think this right. Just let me know if it's not. You need to have these things:**

**Sam/Freddie pairing**

**"I'm Sam Puckett, I'm invincible."**

**"I SWEAR TO GOD SHUT UP!"**

**"And whose this purty little thing, next to you."**

**"Whatever floats your boat."**

**"Wow, that sure is original."**

**So I think that's right. Anyways you also need to PM me after you're first chapter, and I will choose a winner for the challenge on December 13th, but you can still write stories for it afterwards. It can be a one-shot or a multi-chap story. Thank you.**


	2. Challenge Information

**As you know, I have posted a challenge. Not to many people have responded to it. In fact, only one has. I would like to thank xXxWiseGirlxXx. She has written REALLY GOOD STORY please read it. **

**And more news on my challenge. Here is the challenge again:**

**You have to write a story using this pairing, and these quotes.**

**Sam/Freddie pairing**

**"I'm Sam Puckett, I'm invincible."**

**"I SWEAR TO GOD SHUT UP!"**

**"And whose this purty little thing, next to you."**

**"Whatever floats your boat."**

**"Wow, that sure is original."**

**Just so you know, it doesn't have to be the same sort of story as mine. Like xXxWiseGirlxXx wrote about the trio meeting at the age of six, and Freddie and Sam instantly being taken to the other. That doesn't have anything really to do with my story. It just has the pairing and the required lines. Also, in a review, a reviewer asked how old Sam and Freddie were in the story. I was thinking that Sam was 17 and Freddie was 16. Since in the show, Sam and Carly have both celebrated their characters birthday's, so I assumed they were older than Freddie. **

**I would appreciate it if more than one person would respond to the challenge. On December 13, I will be posting a poll, asking who believes should be the rightful winner. On December 18, I will tell you guys who the winner is. **

**Oh one more thing, in your summary, you need to mention that it's usuallybored's challenge. Thank you. **


	3. Challenge over, TIME TO VOTE

**YESTERDAY WAS THE FINAL DAY TO ENTER THE CHALLENGE! You can still use the idea, but it won't be part of the challenge. So one more time, here is the challenge:**

**You have to write a story using this pairing, and these quotes.**

**Sam/Freddie pairing**

**"I'm Sam Puckett, I'm invincible."**

**"I SWEAR TO GOD SHUT UP!"**

**"And whose this purty little thing, next to you."**

**"Whatever floats your boat."**

**"Wow, that sure is original."**

**These are the people who entered the challenge:**

Romance at Six- xXxWiseGirlxXx

Before and After- GENluvSEDDIE

A Kitten, a Date, and Bacon on a Stick- Harry Potter fan 3000

**So I set up a poll so you can vote for who you think should win. You have until December 17, 2010 11:59 P.M. I will pick a winner using those votes, and then adding my own votes, I GET TWO VOTES CUZ IM AWESOME! and because I came up with the challenge. And Then I'll post another chapter thingy telling you guys who won. THANK YOU **


End file.
